Spies and Green Eyes
by Sleuth Girl
Summary: Frank and Joe get wrapped up in a world of mystery, danger, and drug smuggling maniacs...but that's nothing new for them, right?
1. Not So Amateur Detectives Anymore!

Spies and Green Eyes:

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of Mr. Dixon's characters. But I do own my plot and original characters. However, Nic Prito, and Jamie Hooper are original characters that I borrowed from another writer, United. Enjoy...**

Chapter 1: Not So Amateur Detectives Anymore!

"Good morning morning glory! Time to get up Frank, it's almost noon!" I heard Aunt Gertrude telling my brother, Frank in the next room. He was 18, one year older than me, and about one inch taller. He had my father's dark hair and dark eyes, while I had my mother's blonde hair and blue eyes. I could hear him rustling about in his room, trying to find his clothes while Aunt Gertrude lectured him on how he should really clean his room more often, mine was worse and I knew that I would be hearing the same lecture again shortly.

I was awake but my eyes were not open. I could only see darkness and hear a rustling outside my door. The next thing I knew the sheets were ripped off of me and a shrill voice rang in my ears. It was my turn.

"Good morning morning glory," Aunt Gertrude sang in front of my face.

My eyes peeled open and burned as the summer sunlight shown into them. Aunt Gertrude, despite our age, thought it was always necessary to wake us up, even on Saturdays. To her we were incapable of waking up before noon. It's not like we can't wake up before noon, it's just that most of the time we just choose not to. I felt my arm, the pain I thought was a dream, unfortunately was not.

You see the night before my older brother, Frank, and I were on one of our missions for the Bayport Police Department. Our world-renowned father, Fenton Hardy, got us into the detective business at a young age. We worked as amateur detectives for years, but now we were official detectives for the Bayport Police Squad. Our mother, Laura Hardy always stood by our side, but still feared for our safety. Aunt Gertrude, our father's unmarried sister, was the most stubborn of them both. She always tried to persuade us not to take dangerous cases, which to her were all of them. Despite her warnings and concerns she always managed to help us out one way or another.

Our mission the day before was to track down some stolen pieces of art from Bayport's Fine Arts Museum. The two stolen were "Water Lilies'" and "La Promenade" by Monet. Now Frank, being the smart guy that he is new all about Monet, while I had no clue who he was. What can I say I am not a big art buff. But this case was easy to crack despite my lack of art knowledge, we had it solved by dinner time. However good those two goons thought they were, they were far from it, and Chief Collig sent us to give them the heads up.

There were enough clues to hang your hat on in the museum when we arrived yesterday afternoon. By the time we found those thugs and returned home Aunt Gertrude was setting the table. I had scraped up my arm pretty bad in the rumble with the criminals so I hid it in my hoody pocket, out of site, when we walked in. I would later regret trying to hide it from her though because she would find out about it right about...now.

"Joe!" Aunt Gertrude shrieked, "What happened to your arm?"

She ran over to me and pulled my arm up to her face for inspection.

"It's o.k., just a scrape," I said to her pulling my arm away, trying to act as if it was nothing.

"Just a scrape?" she looked at me as if she was trying to read my mind, "What happened to you last night Joseph Hardy?"

We always led mom and Aunt Gertrude to believe that we never got hurt on cases and they really weren't as dangerous as they thought. Dad new the truth and worried about us just as much, but he knew that we knew what we were doing. Right now I knew I had just backed myself into a corner and had no way out. I was now sitting up on my bed, trying to hide my arm behind me as to not freak her out anymore. Just then my guardian angel came to my rescue, Frank! He was standing at my door and I shot him a look and he seemed to get my drift.

"Uh, Joe? Joe we're gonna be late for our meeting with Chief Collig if we don't hurry!"

Good old Frank! He was good at getting us out of tight spots like this. He used his head and I just used my emotions, he's rational and I am, well, not. I gave Frank a quick smile and then turned to Aunt Gertrude.

"Yeah, we really do have to be going Aunty," I said as I pulled some khaki shorts on. I threw a clean shirt over my head and as I walked through the door I whispered to Frank, "Thanks man!"

Frank followed me downstairs, and I could hear Aunt Gertrude walking after us. I knew what she was thinking, _why do the boys always have get into so much trouble?_ As we walked into the kitchen the aroma of coffee hit me in the face. Ahh the smell of coffee in the morning, you have no idea how much I needed a nice hot mug full of it right now! Dad was sitting at the table behind his usual veil of the morning paper. Our mother had her head in the refrigerator.

"Morning mom, morning dad," Frank said as he casually nodded at our dad and kissed our mother on the cheek. I followed his lead and then grabbed a mug from the cubbord and filled it with coffee, still attempting to hide my hurt arm from view.

"Where are you off to today boys?" My father asked us from around his news paper.

"We have a meeting with Chief Collig this morning, I guess he has another case for us to work on," Frank replied.

"Another case already? But you only just finished your last one?" My mother questioned us, her eyes filled with worry, "You two don't get enough rest as it is, maybe you should take a vacation?"

"A vacation?" I scoffed, "Detectives don't take vacations mom! We have to be here in case of trouble!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Frank rolling his eyes at me. Usually I am the one who is rolling my eyes at him! I knew what I said sounded lame but it was true! Frank and I rarely ever got a break from our detective work, but that is the way we like it. Always someone new to shadow, or something new to search for. We liked living life on the edge, even if we wouldn't admit it in front of our mother or Aunt Gertrude.

"Well Laura, Joe's right, detective work is their job and they need to take it seriously," Dad said.

"Dad's right, we do take our work very seriously. Now if we don't get a move on we might just be out of work, we're supposed to be in Chief Collig's office right now!" Frank said as he headed for the front door.

I downed my last bit of coffee and grabbed a couple of pop tarts that had just popped up from the toaster. Frank grabbed his keys that were sitting on the little table by our front door, and I did the same.

"See you later!" I yelled to my parents as I hurried out the door. We backed our motorcycles out of the garage and strapped on our helmets.

Did I mention our bikes? 130 horsepower, chrome, things of beauty! With nifty GPS systems and communication systems built into our helmets! That way Frank and I could talk while we were on the road. Pretty cool, huh?

As we revved up our engines, Frank and I looked back and saw our mother waving good bye to us from our living room window. I waved back and then followed Frank off down our street.

"How's your arm Joe?" Frank's voice crackled in through my helmet.

"Oh okay, thanks. But Aunt Gertrude almost found out about our little rumble last night. Good thing you arrived just in time or else we would be on house arrest for the rest of our lives!" I replied.

" I feel bad keeping things from mom and Aunty, but it would just upset them." Frank said to me.

"I agree, plus we would never be able to go on missions ever again if they new how violent it can get" I mentioned.

We rolled up to the Bayport police station. At least twelve police cars whizzed past us, their sirens blaring.

"I wonder what's going on?" I said to Frank as we walked up to the front entrance. When we walked in it seemed desolate. Usually this place is swarming with people and police men, but not today. We went back towards Chief Collig's office. We walked up to the desk in front of his door. A young man, maybe in his early thirties with jet black hair looked up at us.

"Hello, can I help you?" He asked in a low, scratchy voice.

" Yes, we are hear to see Chief Collig, we're Frank and Joe Hardy, he's expecting us," Frank told the guy. It was funny because I have never seen this guy in here before. I glanced at his ID badge, Scott, Ray Scott. Didn't ring a bell, must be a new recruit or something.

"Chief's not here, had to go out on special business," The mystery man went on to say.

I jumped in to the conversation, "Was that why all of those patrol cars sped out of here so fast?"

"Yeah," He paused for a moment and looked at us, "I guess you can wait in his office if you want, I don't know when he'll be back"

"Thanks," Frank said as he opened the heavy, brown door, behind the man's desk. I followed him inside. It was dark, so I felt around for a light switch and turned on the lights. The door slammed behind us. Frank slid into one of the arm chairs.

"I wonder what kind of emergency business the Chief had to go on," Frank pondered out loud.

"I don't know, must have been pretty important, almost every patrol car was taken." I answered as I sat down in a chair next to Frank. Just then I heard a strange sound, like a high pitched whistling sound. I looked around and saw a small hole in the door near the bottom.

"Frank? Do you hear that whistling noise? I think it's coming from that hole in the door!" I asked Frank and pointed to the door.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I do! That's strange, why is there a hole in the door?" Frank said as he leaped up to investigate. I ran over to the door too. Then all of a sudden I got a whiff of something, something strong!

"F-frank?" I stuttered.

"Yeah I smell it too!" He replied as he tried to open the large door, "It's locked! Go open that window Joe!" He ordered.

I ran to the window behind Chief Collig's desk. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge!

"The window won't open Frank!" I yelled to him. I tried to open it again with all of my strength, but I could feel my muscles getting week. I took a deep breath only to cough up the stale, tainted air. Then I realized what the gas was, but before I had time to say anything Frank did.

"Joe! It's chloroform, I know it! Chloroform!" He said as he gasped for fresh air, but there was none to be found! I was just going to reply to him when I felt my body go limp and my mind turn to blackness. The last thing I remember is hearing Frank's body hit the ground!


	2. Green Eyes and Red Cars

Spies and Green Eyes:

Chapter 2: Green Eyes and Red Cars

The next thing I knew I was awakened by the crashing sound of thunder. I looked around and as my eyes adjusted I realized that I was in a very small room. A small, high window looked out upon, what I thought looked like a parking lot, but it was so dark it was hard to tell. I could see a misting sheet of rain outside. I was coming down hard. The sky was really dark, it must have been late, how long had I been out? Now that I had almost regained most of my consciousness I could feel rope chafing my wrists.

"Great," I muttered under my breath. I felt like my body weighed a ton. I could barely lift my head to look around the room. That chloroform must have really knocked us out good, and whoever it was that did it meant business. Then I realized something. That mysterious police man, he must have done this to us! But why? I heard a noise that sounded like it was coming from across the room. Frank!

"Frank? Frank where are you? Are you okay?" I managed to get out despite my ragged condition. My head was beginning to throb and my body ached like crazy. My arms and legs were cramping because the bonds were so tight.

"Joe?" Frank said as he began to wake up, "Joe what happened, where are we?"

"Uh, I don't know. We were knocked out, I-I think we're in some kind of basement, or something." I mumbled as I struggled with the ropes.

"We have to get out of here Joe! Who do you think did this?" Frank asked frantically.

"I have a pretty good idea," I said as I inched my way over to Frank to try to get his ropes loose, "Remember that cop at the station? Scott?"

"Oh, yeah," Frank grumbled, "He was pretty suspicious, but we can't jump to conclusions."

"Conclusions?" I exclaimed while I worked on Frank's ropes, "I don't think I am jumping to conclusions. Who else would have done it? He was right outside Chief Collig's office, and he was the only one in sight too!" I said to Frank, still trying to loosen his bonds.

"I guess you're right," Frank sighed.

"Finally!" I exclaimed as I worked the ropes loose. Frank shook them off and untied his feet. Then he turned to me and started to untie my hands. Once I was loose and got the circulation back into my limbs I tried to look for a way out.

" The window is too far up to get too," Frank said in a monotone.

"Even if we could get to it, it's too small for either one of us to get through," I added. I looked around the room, it was so dark I could hardly see anything let alone a way out. It was still raining hard outside which made it even darker.

"What about mom, dad, and Aunt Gertrude? They are going to wonder where we are!" Frank said with worry in his voice.

"Let's try not to think about that right now, first we have to get out of this mess." I told Frank.

"Wow, for once you are being the level headed one," Frank laughed. I smiled back at him. It's true I usually am the one who is acting on my impulses, not trying to use my brain.

"Joe, do you here that?" Frank whispered to me. I heard footsteps coming.

"Looks like we're going to meet our mysterious captor," I whispered back. A door opened up from behind us. Light from the hallway practically blinded me. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway. I couldn't quite make out his face, but he was tall and heavily built. He moved towards us. Frank and I took defensive stands. He laughed at us and smiled as he lifted his jacket back to reveal a pistol. I could see Frank grimace.

"Who are you?" I asked the dark figure.

"Well you two are detectives right? Figure it our yourself Hardy!" He barked back at me. His hand came down hard on my shoulder as he pushed me to the ground. I was about to get up to show this guy what I was made of, but Frank put his hand out and pushed me back. Well at least we were back to our normal selves, he was thinking rationally again and I was acting on impulse. He new that if I moved any where near this guy I might get a bullet in me.

"What do you want with us?" Frank asked cooly. The guy came out of the light and now we could see his face. I didn't recognize him at all! He definitely wasn't our mysterious policeman friend. He was a big guy, with light brown hair that hung in his face. His eyes were a glowing green, almost creepy. He looked like he was into body building and probably didn't even need that gun to take care of us. The one odd thing about him was his voice, it had a mechanical sound to it.

"Figure it out yourself!" He said again and reached out to push Frank down, but before he new what hit him Frank had taken him by the wrist and threw him in the air. The floor shook when he hit it, and he hit it hard. I didn't know if he was unconscious or if there were guards waiting outside to jump us, all I cared about was getting out of here and apparently Frank did too. He ran out of the room and sprinted down the hall. We were both track stars at Bayport High and new we could outrun this guy, especially since he now had a big head ache. But the fact that he had a gun still lingered in the back of my mind.

"Joe close the door behind you!" Frank yelled back at me. I stopped short and slammed the door shut, luckily the key was still in it.

"I locked him in there Frank!" I yelled back at him, "Wait up!"

We ran through the hallway and saw the exit sign. The door was locked.

"Nice!" I gasped in a sarcastic tone, "Now what?"

"Follow me," Frank said as he ran towards another corridor.

"Where are we Frank?" I asked in a panic, "What if we're not even if Bayport anymore?" Just then we reached another door, this one was open. We ran up a flight of stairs and were hit by the rain.

"Joe! We are in Bayport!" Frank exclaimed! "Look there are our bikes, right where we left them! We're still at the police station!"

"It must be at least midnight Frank, it's pitch black out here, if it were'nt for these street lamps we wouldn't be able to see our hands in front of our faces!" I said. We ran across the parking lot.

"Your close, it's 1:00 A.M.!" He said to me with surprise in his voice as he glanced at his watch, "We must have been in the basement Joe! There must be a cop inside who can help us get that guy you locked up!" Frank yelled to me as he ran to the front of the building.

"Right," I yelled back to him over another loud boom of thunder. We ran around to the front of the building. The rain was coming down hard in our faces and it was hard to see. I shielded my eyes with my hand and I could see Frank. He had made it to the front door. I ran up to him, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Locked?" I asked.

"Yeah," Frank sighed, " I can't understand why! The station should be open 24/7, you know just in case of trouble, like right now!"

I nodded my head in reply. Frank look puzzled and I knew I did too. I saw him staring at one of the police station windows, he squinted his eyes to get a better look but, then from behind us came a strange noise, it was the backfire of a car.

"What the?" I cried out. We ran back around to the parking lot and saw an old, red Camaro screeching out of the parking lot.

"After him!" I heard Frank yell from my right. He was already on his bike, his helmet halfway on. I ran and jumped on my bike. We sped off down the street after the Camaro.

"What do you think?" I asked Frank as we sped off down the street.

"I don't know," He paused and then said, " He got a pretty big head start, but I just hope we can catch up to him and see if it was our kidnapper." Frank said in a solemn voice.

"You really think it's him? But we locked him in the basement Frank!" I said out of breath.

"Somehow I wouldn't put it past him," He replied," You know, escaping and all."

"Yeah, I just hope we catch this guy to see..." I was cut off by the screeching sound of Frank's tires. His bike went out of control, he must have taken the sharp turn too fast! Frank was almost parallel with the ground when his bike slid up on the top of the opposite curb and slammed to a stop. He fell to the ground just as I reached him.

"Frank!" I yelled. I ran over to him and checked his pulse, I let out a sigh of relief, he's still alive. I wiped my brow, the rain felt cool on my face. It was still coming down hard. Then I had another terrible thought race through my mind. _Mom, dad, and Aunt Gertrude!_ I knew they would have a possey out looking for us soon, if they didn't already. My next thought was that I had to get Frank to a doctor. I pulled out my cell phone, dead.

"Wonderful," I said in a sarcastic voice, "Now what?" I asked myself. Then the light bulb went on, Frank's phone! I fumbled around Frank's pocket until I found his phone. "Yes!" I said, it had almost a full charge on it! I dialed 911 as fast as I could.

"Hello? Yes my brother, he's he's knocked out, he was in an accident." I said to the operator. "Yes, I don't know, he's still breathing, yes." The phone conversation went on for another thirty seconds or so. When I hung up I called home.

"Dad, dad it's Joe!" I said enthusiastically. "Yes, yes I'm fine! Yes I know you and mother were worried. Yes dad okay, but..." I was cut off by the sound of sirens coming my way.

"Joe? Do I here sirens? Joe, what's going on? Joe you have to level with me! Joe?" My father said in a panicky voice.

"Dad, dad you must calm down! It's Frank, he's hurt, the ambulance is here now! Dad, dad I have to go! Meet us at the hospital ASAP and I will explain there, ok?" I told him as calmly as I could. I heard the phone click. I ran to the ambulance, it was nice to get out of the rain. My head was swarming with thoughts as I gazed down upon Frank. He had a pretty big scrape on his left arm and cheek. In the back of my mind all I could think about was who was the man in the old Camaro, who was our mysterious green eyed "friend", and was the "policemen" Scott in on this or not? We reached the hospital after what seemed like an eternity. And then I saw it, the red camaro, my mind went racing.


	3. Clue Gone Missing

Spies and Green Eyes:

Chapter 3: Clue Gone Missing

I was too worried about Frank to stop and look at the car now, but I planned to later. As I followed Frank and the paramedics into the hospital I spotted my parents and Aunt Gertrude.

"Joe!" Aunt Gertrude blurted out, "Oh Joe! What happened?" She said as she ran across the waiting room towards me with my parents right behind her. I could see the fear in all of their eyes. Aunt Gertrude gave me a big hug, she squeezed so hard I nearly lost my breath. I proceeded to fill them in on the day's adventures.

"Chloroform? Mysterious kidnappers? Red camaro?" My father said with worry in his voice, "Just what are you boys into?"

"I don't know yet, but that camaro is parked outside and I plan to get to the bottom of this right..." I was interrupted by a familiar voice, it was Callie Shaw.

"Joe! Joe, where's Frank? Oh Joe! What happened? Is Frank okay?" She asked me, her eyes a little red from concern and lack of sleep.

"It's ok Callie, really just a couple of scrapes, don't worry." I said, attempting to comfort her. I heard a door open behind us and a doctor walked over to my father.

"Are you Frank Hardy's father?" A tall doctor in dark blue scrubs with a five o'clock shadow asked my father.

"Yes, yes I am Fenton Hardy," My father replied. A dark haired nurse came up to him as well.

"Hi there Fenton," She said to her old friend, he nodded back to her (our dad knew almost everyone in town), then she turned to the doctor, "Dr. Motto, this is Fenton Hardy, long time resident of Bayport, and this is his wife Laura, his sister Gertrude, a good friend, Callie Shaw" She said turning to the women, "And this is his other son, Joe."

The doctor reached out and shook hands with all of us. "You will have to excuse me, I'm new in town, and don't know many people around here." He said to us. I again tried to slip away to check out the car in the parking lot, but was stopped by Dr. Motto. "Frank is doing just fine," He said, "It's a miracle that there are no broken bones! The paramedics said that he must have hit the ground at nearly fifty miles per hour!" I nodded and was glad to hear that Frank was okay, but I was really focusing on checking out the camaro. I turned to go out to the parking lot and again I was held back by the doctor. He grabbed my arm and said, "Joe, your brother asked to see you as soon as possible," I sighed, "all right what room is he in?" I asked. I was worried about Frank but still anxious to check out that car.

"Room 504, just down the corridor and on you right," He replied letting go of my arm and giving me a pat on the back. _Friendly guy, for just meeting me that is_, I thought as I walked down the corridor. When I opened the door to Frank's room he was sitting propped up on his bed with a strange look on his face.

"Hey Frank, how are you feeling?" I said to him as I walked in.

"Close the door Joe," He directed me.

"Okay," I said, closing the door behind me, I then pulled up a chair and sat next to him, "What's up?"

"You know that doctor? Dr. Motto?" He asked.

"Yeah, I met him out there, says he's new in town. What about him Frank?" I said in a confused tone.

"Well, didn't you notice a strange peculiarity about him?" Frank inquired quizzically.

"He's a little too friendly for my liking," I said laughing a little, then I saw Frank's face get serious, "Um, what do you mean strange?" I asked.

"Joe, you know back at the station, before we heard the car backfire? Well I caught a glimpse of something in the window. I couldn't see very well because of the rain, but I am almost one hundred percent sure it was Dr. Motto in there." He said gravely.

"What? You're crazy Frank! It couldn't have been him, he's here, he's your doctor! What are you talking about?" I burst out, "Listen Frank, maybe you should lie down, I think you're getting delusional!"

"Joe! I am sure it was him! I know what I saw!" He barked back at me. I looked into his eyes. He was serious, I could tell.

"Well why would he have been in there?" I questioned.

"Joe, I think he was a part of our kidnapping. Maybe one of the green eyed man's henchmen or something?" Frank said. I thought about it for a second. It did make sense, why else would he have been in there?

"And he's using this doctor thing as his cover." I said, filling in the puzzle.

"Exactly!" Frank exclaimed. Just then I remembered the old, red camaro.

"Frank! I almost forgot! That camaro we chased, when we got here I saw it sitting in the front parking lot!" I burst out, "I was going to go check it out but Dr. Motto did all he could to keep me from leaving! Frank, I better go see if it's still there, what if Motto moved it! Or someone else," I said jumping to conclusions in my impulsiveness.

"I'll be fine, go check it out!" Frank said excitedly. I ran to the door but just before I left I said to Frank, "Be careful, keep your eyes peeled, okay?! See you later!" I said as I thrust open the door. I sprinted down the corridor, past mom, dad, Aunt Gertrude, and Callie. When I reached the parking lot I saw a tow truck towing the old, red camaro out of the lot!

"Wait, wait!" I yelled after it, but it was no use, the driver didn't hear me. But I did get the towing company, Marv's Towing and Repair.

"Joe! Joe what are you doing?" I heard Callie calling after me. I now remembered their startled faces as I ran out of the hospital.

"I was looking for the camaro, but its been towed away!" I told her. A car rolled up beside us, it was Biff Hooper, a classmate and good friend of ours.

"I just heard about Frank! Is he okay?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"He's fine Biff, thanks for coming, I think I am going to need your help," I said leaning my hand against the top of his car.

"Hmmm, let me guess, another mystery?" He said laughing under his breath.

"Well, sort of. I don't really no what we're into yet, but I think that the answer is at Marv's Towing and Repair," I told him.

"Where?" He asked, confused.

" I'll explain on the way," I said to him, then I turned to Callie, "Go inside and tell my dad that Biff and I are going to Marv's okay?" I instructed her, "Oh and tell Frank too," I added.

"Okay," She said, with a wave. I hopped into the passenger seat of Biff's hunter green pick up truck.

"Now that I think about it, I think Marv's is about a five minute drive from here," He said as we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street. The storm had subsided and the air smelled sweet of rain. I rested my hand just outside the window as we drove. The sun was now rising, it must have been close to 6:30 A.M. The sky was shades of pink and orange, and as the sun got higher it blinded me a little. I filled Biff in on the nights happenings.

"A red camaro huh?" He said to me, "Sweet ride."

"Yeah, unless it's speeding out of a deserted parking lot, with a kidnapper behind the wheel," I huffed. We finally stopped in front of an older looking building. It had two huge garage doors that led into the maintenance area. At the corner of the small parking lot was a tall sign that read, Marv's Towing and Repair in big red lettering. There was a small black, rod iron fence around the parking lot as well. As we pulled in I saw the tow truck that was in the hospital parking lot.

"Look Biff, that's the tow truck I saw towing the camaro, it must be here somewhere!" I remarked excitedly. Biff and I got our of his truck and walked up to the front entrance.

"Looks deserted to me," Biff commented. Then the door opened just as we reached it.

"Can I help you boys?" An older man, with graying temples and a reddish complexion asked us. He came and stood right in front of Biff and I.

"Yes," I said taking a step back, "Um, earlier this evening did you tow a red camaro?" I queried. I saw his face tense up. His name was embroidered in white on his denim jump suit, Bret Rickton.

"Why y-yes," He stuttered, "I did. I received a call just as I walked into work this morning,"

"Do you usually come to work this early Mr. Rickton?" I interrupted.

"Yes of course, I am always here promptly at 6:00 A.M. everyday." He replied, "Why?"

"Oh I just found it strange that a towing company would be open so early that's all," I told him, "Go on."

"Well as I was saying, the phone rang right when I walked in the door. It was a man, he didn't say his name but he had sort of a strange voice, almost mechanical." Mr. Rickton went on to say. My eyes grew wide and my mind raced, _mechanical! _Our green eyed captor!

"Mechanical? That's odd." Biff muttered. I nodded in accord.

"That's what I thought too," The man said shaking his head, "He told me to pick up an old, red camaro that was parked in the hospital parking lot. He said that he had ran out of gas. He also said that he had to leave but would pick it up later. Then he hung up and I got in my truck." Mr. Rickton told us.

"Well, is the car still here Mr. Rickton?" I prodded, "I would like to see it if possible please."

"Sure," He said, "Follow me."

We walked through the parking lot. Mr. Rickton opened up one of the large garage doors. We walked inside and there sat the camaro, next to it lay a rusted gas can. Biff and I walked over to it and inspected the car. I walked over to Mr. Rickton.

"Do you have a pad and pencil? I would like to get the license plate number." I asked. He walked back into his office that was connected to the garage by a large oak door.

"Well what do you think Joe?" Biff asked me. I could tell he was eager to learn more about this mystery just as much as I was.

"I don't know yet," I said in a solemn voice. Then I heard a noise behind me and the door to Mr. Rickton's office open, except it wasn't him who walked through it. It was the green eyed man!

"And you'll never find out either!" He bellowed. I then saw Mr. Rickton lying on the floor of his office, unconscious. The man walked over to us and Biff put his fists up in defense. Our friend was a champion boxer and was strong as an ox, but he would never pick a fight unless he had to, and right now...he had to.

"I've had about enough of you for one day," I said to him, watching his every move.

"So, I have a couple tough guys on my hands do I? Well now that my car has some gas in it, it shouldn't be too easy to get out of here, and get you kids off of my back! " He said, laughing under his breath, "If that stupid Collig hadn't decided to put you and your brother on the case, then it would have saved me a lot of trouble! But now I make my clean getaway!"

"You'll have to deal with us first," Biff said in a serious tone. The next thing I knew I saw Biff go down. A large black jack flew through the air and missed my head by about a centimeter. I dodged and ducked but then all I saw were stars and then nothing.


	4. With a Little Help From Biff

Spies and Green Eyes:

Chapter 4: With a Little Help From Biff and Some Unforeseen Problems Along the Way

"Joe? Joe can you here me?" My father's voice voice awakened me along with some cold water in my face. I opened my eyes, and saw that I was still in the garage. Then I noticed the horrible pain coming from the back of my head. _Oh yeah, _I thought, _I was knocked out._

"Dad?" I murmured as I sat up. My whole body seemed to hurt, and the concrete floor was not the most comfortable place to sit on. I glanced past my father's worried face to see Biff sitting up on the floor with Callie. Con Riley, a member of the Bayport police force, and long time friend of my father, was standing by the door to Mr. Rickton's office door. Then I looked around, the red camaro was gone.

"Terrific," I sighed, "Our only lead, gone." Then I saw Mr. Rickton walk out of his office, rubbing his head. He walked over to us, while my dad helped me to my feet and Con Riley followed.

"You okay?" He asked. I shook my head yes, which hurt, a lot.

"Well, he didn't take any money from the cash register, and all my valuables are still here." Mr. Rickton, said in a somewhat cheerful voice.

"Well, that's good," Riley said optimistically.

"Yeah. But he did take our clue," I grumbled. Then Biff came racing over to us, Callie at his heels.

"Sorry I got you into this man." I said apologetically.

"No problem, you didn't know that this was going to happen, besides I think I found a clue!" He said enthusiastically. He led us over to where he and Callie were sitting. There, just peeking out from under a work bench lay a small piece of paper. I picked it up by the corner and inspected it.

"A receipt!" Callie proclaimed.

"Yeah, from the Bayshore Diner." I said still examining the paper. I had a large water stain on it but I could make out something at the bottom of the receipt, "And look here, he signed it! At least I think it's from the green eyed man. He must have dropped it." I said.

"Wow that's almost better than the camaro clue!" Biff howled.

"That is if you can make out the signature," My father added, " Also that man might not have dropped it either, it could have been here from another customer."

"You certainly have ways of popping wholes in our balloons dad," I sighed.

"Only when there's not enough air in them," He replied, " And it still could be your green eyed man. I just don't want you to get you hopes up son."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said. Con Riley then told us about how he had come to Marv's to get a tune up on his patrol car, and that's when he discovered that we had been knocked out.

"And that's when he called me at the hospital," My father put in.

"Con? What was the big emergency yesterday afternoon? Frank and I were almost run over by all of the patrol cars that flew out of the station!" I asked him.

"Oh that! Well someone's idea of a joke! A wild goose chase that sent every patrol car all over Bayport searching for a fake kidnapper!" He fumed.

"Who called in?" Callie questioned.

"Some guy, I don't know, he had a strange voice, almost mechanical," Con said. My eyes grew large and I exchanged glances with Biff, who was obviously thinking the same thing I was, the green eyed man.

"Okay, thanks for the info Con," I said trying not to sound too freaked out. I ran the facts over in my head, our mysterious friend calls in as a fake kidnapper to get all the policemen out of the station and then knocks us out! This case was getting weirder and weirder. And this green eyed guy was really started to get under my skin.

We then decided it was best to split up. We told Biff and Callie that they could go home and I would call them later with any news of the receipt or the green eyed man. After saying good bye I got into my father's car.

"Are we going back to the hospital?" I asked him as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"No, shortly after you left, the doctor released Frank. That's when I got the phone call from Con Riley. Your mother and Aunt Gertrude took Frank home after I left." He filled me in.

"Okay, so mom and Aunty don't know about this little incident yet?" I asked.

"If you mean did I tell them that Riley told me he found you and Biff unconscious on a garage floor? Well, no, but I am sure they will find out soon enough." He said, with a sly smile. I sighed heavily. I knew dad knew that I didn't always want to tell them about the trouble Frank and I get into, because of how easily flustered they become.

"I'll break the news to them after you go to bed though," He winked at me.

"Thanks dad," I said with a little smile, "I think I will be going strait to bed."

"Tired?" Dad asked.

"I could sleep standing up right now," I laughed. We pulled into the garage and I sneaked up stairs to my room. Luckily dad got to mom and Aunt Gertrude before they got to me.

"Now let him rest, he's had a long day," I heard him telling them. I walked past Frank's room, he was sound asleep. I then went into the bathroom, and splashed my face with some cool water. It felt good to be home. When I finally hit the sack the sun was high in the sky, so I closed my blinds and drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Callie and I hopped into my truck and pulled out the parking lot. I glanced at the clock, which read 9:00 A.M. We rounded the corner and then I pulled into the hospital parking lot. Callie got out and headed over to her car.

"Thanks for the ride Biff, see you later!" She called back to me with a wave.

"No problem, see you Callie," I called back. _Now to do a bit of investigating myself! _ I took out my cell phone and called my house.

"Dad?" I said into my phone.

"Biff! Where have you been? Your mother and I have been worried! How is Frank?" He said in a tired voice.

"I'm fine, Frank's fine too. Sorry, Joe and I got into a little bit of trouble but we're fine." I replied to him. I knew my dad and knew he wouldn't pry. I heard him sigh on the other line.

"All right, well that's good," He said, "Well what are you up to now?"

"Well, just some sleuthing," I told him.

"Okay son, just be careful, and pass that on to Frank and Joe too. From what I here about them they need all the luck they can get in that department," He said with a chuckle, "Oh and before I forget, Hope called."

Hope is my girlfriend, in case you were wondering.

"I'll call her back right away, thanks dad, see you later," I said to him.

"Ok see you later Biff," He said, then I heard the phone click. Still sitting in the parking lot I dialed Hope's cell number.

"Hello?" Her sweet voice came through, "Biff?"

"Hey Hope!" I said, "My dad said that you called earlier. Sorry I missed you, Joe and I ...er...well let's just say we ran into an old friend of his," I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Ahh, an old friend huh?" She said in a sly voice, "What are you guys up to now?"

Hope knew me too well. She had often enjoyed hanging out with my friends and I and knew the trouble we got into and the mysteries we had solved. Although she was new to Bayport she fit right in with Callie and Vanessa, and our whole group.

"Oh nothing," I said, "Hey do you want to do some sleuthing with me?"

"Sure do, now what are we going to be investigating?" She prodded.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I will be right over to pick you up okay?" I told her.

"Okay," She replied in a cheery voice, "See you in a little Biff." She said and then hung up. I drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Past the Hardy's house and then past mine. I turned onto Hope's street, and up to her house. It was an old victorian house, the only one like it in Bayport. It stuck out among all of the other houses because it was bright yellow. It had white trim and huge rose bushes that anchored the front porch. Hope's mom was a painter and her father an architect. Their house was filled with her mom, Merylee's paintings and their basement was a studio for the family.

Hope was sitting on their front porch when I pulled up. She was wearing her light brown hair in a messy pony tail and her bangs hung out all over her face. She had on black cargo pants, with paint smudges all over them a purple tank top, and purple Berkinstock sandals. Her little tabby cat, Tiger was circling around her legs and pouncing on her feet. She patted him on the head and ran over to me.

" Hiya!" She said to me as she slid into the passenger seat. She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "So what are we up to?"

"Wow you're persistent. You just said hello and the next thing out of your mouth is about the mystery!" I laughed.

"Sorry, I'm just curious that's all!" She said in a bubbly voice, "Now are you going to tell me or not?" She said with her best pouty face. I burst out laughing and so did she. Then I began to relay the events of the past day. I then told her about the receipt and that we were going to check out the Bayshore Diner and maybe ask around about the green eyed man.

"Wow! I think I have heard of that place, right outside the Bayport city limits sign right? Are Frank and Joe okay?" She asked.

"Yeah they're fine, but what about me? You don't care if I'm okay?" I said to her jokingly as I sped up and hit the highway, east out of Bayport.

"Well I can see that you're fine Biff, you haven't lost your sense of humor!" She laughed. I glanced over at her and rolled my eyes then returned my attention back to the road. Then my heart skipped a beat when I saw something in my rear view mirror.

"Biff? Biff what's wrong?" Hope asked me when she saw my eyes freeze. She turned around in her seat to get a better view of what I was staring at in the rear view mirror.

"It's the red camaro!" I gasped, "It's following us!"

"How do you know it's following us? For all we know that might not even be the right camaro!" Hope said trying to sound calm.

"Okay then, let's see if he will try to follow us," I said as I sped up and changed lanes. Sure enough he did too.

"Hope, can you see who's in the driver seat?" I asked her still weaving in and out of lanes trying to throw him off of our trail.

"I'll try," She said squinting to get a better look, "Biff!" She said in a scared voice, "That man has green eyes!"

"Oh-oh," I said, "Can you see the license plate numbers?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah I think so, here I will hop into the back seat to get a better look," Hope said, as she got unbuckled.

"Be careful!" I yelled, "Don't let him see your face Hope!"

"Okay," She said fishing her cell phone out of her back pocket, "I am gonna text the number to Joe, ok?" Hope told me as she punched in the numbers.

"Sounds good, he is still right on our tail," I said in a low voice. I then proceeded to get off at the next exit. "Maybe we can lose him on a side street somewhere."

"Good idea," Hope said, climbing back into the front seat. I turned onto a small street and then stopped at a red light. The traffic was heavy and the camaro was now a car behind us.

"I hope we can lose him in this traffic," Hope breathed softly.

"Yeah me too," I agreed as I turned into a small alley.

"Do you know where you're going Biff?" Hope asked.

"Well not really," I admitted, "But the camaro isn't after us anymore." I said happily. I drove along the back alley and then realized we had hit a dead end. "Uh-oh, now what?" I asked no one in particular. I heard Hope gasp and then I realized my huge mistake. The red camaro rolled up right behind us. Three men got out and started walking towards the truck, one of which was the green eyed man from the service station.

"Stick close to me," I said to Hope, I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Get out of the car!" One of the men demanded. I hesitated but then opened my door, and Hope did the same.

"Ah-ha! What a nice couple you two make!" He said laughing, "And this is our little spy from the back window I see," As the green eyed man went over to her.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled and stepped in front of Hope.

"Ah-ah-ah, now play nice and nobody gets hurt," One man said. As I looked in his direction the green eyed man grabbed Hope's arm and pulled it behind her. He had a gun to her head.

"Now then, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," He said. Hope's eyes were filled with terror.

"Let her go," I pleaded.

"Oh don't worry about your pretty little girlfriend, I am just using her for leverage," He said in an evil voice. He nodded towards the two other guys who approached me and held my arms...tight, and duct taped them behind me, "You see your friends, the Hardy's, are detectives and I don't want them meddling in my business, so if there is a life in the balance, I am sure they will reconsider my offer from last night!" He said with an evil smile. Hope wriggled a little but his grip was strong and he held the pistol closer to her temple. My mind was blank and I didn't know what was going to happened next. One of the thugs holding me walked over to his boss and handed him the roll of duct tape, he then opened the back seat to my truck. The green eyed man tied Hope's hands behind her. She let out a small whine of pain.

"Now now it will all be over soon my dear, just as soon as your friends get off my back!" He cackled. The next thing I knew I was thrown into the back seat of my car, my legs were tied with duck tape and a piece was place over my mouth. Hope was thrust in the doorway.

"Say good-bye!" The green eyed man said laughing evilly. Hope's eyes were filled with tears and her make-up was smudged.

"Biff!" She whispered, then the men grabbed her and threw her into the back seat of the camaro and the door to my truck was slammed in my face.

* * *

**Ahh! Cliff hanger I know! Well the more reviews/critiques the more chapters I post! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Rescue Attempt

_Thank you for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying my little "yarn" so far. The more reviews the better! Thanks!_

Spies and Green Eyes:

Chapter 5: Rescue Attempt:

I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping next to my bed. I pulled myself up and out of bed and opened it. It was from Hope, from at 10:00 A.M.. I looked at my clock and it was now 2:00 P.M..

"Oops," I mumbled, "Hope it wasn't too important." I opened the message which read,

**Joe. Biff and I are being followed by that camaro from B4. I got it's license number, GRN 636. TTYL. -Hope**

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Then I heard Frank come up behind me.

"What's up Joe?" He asked.

"Biff and Hope got the license number of the camaro!" I told him. He took my phone from me and read the message.

"If they were being followed then that means that they might be in trouble," Frank said with a frown.

"Wow I didn't even think about that," I said dismally, "Well I am sure they are fine, Biff can take care of himself and Hope."

"Yeah I guess you're right, nothing to get too worried over," Frank said. Just then my phone buzzed again. I opened it and read the message.

"Uh Frank, I think we can start worrying now!" I said with fear in my voice.

"What?" Frank asked. Then he took my phone and read the message, it was from Biff.

**help in car hands tied hope gone hurry**

Frank gasped, "We have to figure out where he is!"

**15 minutes earlier...**

_I have to get out of here and get help! Hope is gone and I have no idea where she was taken, this is all my fault, _I thought to myself as I struggled with my bonds. My phone! If I can just get to my phone... I stretched, strained, and finally got my cell phone out of my pocket. _Now is the real test, how well do I know my phone? _I thought to myself as I opened it, I couldn't really twist my body enough to see what I was doing, so I would just have to hope for the best.

I knew that I had Joe's number on speed dial, number 3. I punched it in and started a text to him; hopefully it would actually say something and not just be gibberish. I had texted many times before and thought I knew the keys pretty well. I typed out a message and hit send. I just hope Frank and Joe can find me in time to save Hope!

**Back in Bayport...**

"Dad!" I yelled as Frank and I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Our mother, father, and Aunt Gertrude were sitting at the table having lunch.

"I am glad to see that you boys are awake and feeling better!" Aunt Gertrude said with a smile, "Now why don't you sit down and have some lunch?"

"Thanks Aunty but we're not really hungry; we have more important things to think about right now!" Frank said to her. Her eyes narrowed as she started scolding us,

"Frank Hardy, nothing is more important than a well balanced meal, why only last night you were in an accident, you need to keep your strength up. And as for you Joe-" She began but Frank interrupted.

"Dad it's Biff! Something happened to him and Hope!" He cried.

"What?" My mother asked in surprise.

"We have to find him dad, he and Hope are in trouble!" I said.

"All right all right, calm down now, why don't you start from the beginning," Our father said in a calm voice. He had worked for the NYPD for over twenty years and we knew he would know how to handle this. We then told him about how Hope and Biff were being followed by the camaro and the texts they had sent us.

"I think we can track Biff down by using the GPS on his phone," Frank suggested.

"Okay, you boys try and find him while I head down to the police station and talk to Chief Collig," Our father said to us.

We then went our separate ways. Joe and I hopped into our black van and turned on our GPS system in the back. I drove while Frank tried to track Biff down. We drove and drove before we finally picked up his signal.

"Got it Joe," Frank said in an excited voice. He then proceeded to give me directions. We turned into a deserted alley.

"This must be it," I said as I parked the van. We then walked carefully down the winding alley until we came across Biff's truck. We ran to it and pulled open the back door. There was Biff! We pulled off the duck tape and started to untie his hands and feet.

"I thought you guys would never find me," Biff said in a low voice.

"What happened Biff?" I asked excitedly, "Who did this to you? Where's Hope"

"They took her, they took Hope, and it's my fault," He muttered.

"Who are 'they'?" Frank questioned.

"That green eyed man and his goons, that's who. They followed us and I thought I had lost them but I was wrong. Then they took her, something about leverage, to get you off his back," Biff explained. I could see the dread in his eyes.

"We'll find her Biff, we promise we will," Frank said squeezing his shoulder, "Don't beat yourself up, it wasn't your fault, I am sure you tried to protect her."

"Yeah I did, but not hard enough," Biff said as he stared at the ground. I glanced over at Frank, he looked concerned, and I was too.

"I think we should go back to the police station and talk to Chief Collig," Frank said to Biff and I, "Maybe he can tell us what this is all about."

Frank and I got into our van, and Biff into his truck. He followed us to the police station. When we arrived Callie and Vanessa had just pulled up in Callie's car. Both of them looked distraught when they ran over to us.

"Oh Joe! What happened? How could this happen to Hope?" Vanessa asked as she buried her face into my shoulder. Callie gave Frank a big hug. Biff was still in shock and hung back from the girls.

"Biff," Callie said as she ran over to comfort him, Vanessa followed her, "How are you?"

"I-I'm fine," Biff said in a soft voice as both girls hugged him. We then walked into the police station, Frank first, who just about ran head-first into Chief Collig.

"Oh boys I am glad you are here. Biff I am happy to see they found you and you're okay," the Chief said as he placed his hand on Biff's shoulder. "Will you come with me? We need to get a statement from you," He said. Biff, who was a good five inches taller than Collig, stared down at him and nodded his head. As they walked into a back room he ran a nervous hand through his blond hair and then disappeared around the corner.

I turned to my father, "Have you found anything yet?" I asked him.

"Since we have the license plate it shouldn't be too hard to track down the car and men who took Hope. We have men out all over Bayport, but if the men changed the license plates already, our luck might not be so good." He said in an uncertain tone.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Vanessa looking out of the window. I went and sat down with her, and put an arm around her shoulder. Hope was her best friend and I knew she was scared to death about what was going to happen next. She brushed a tear from her cheek.

"We'll find her, don't worry, we will," I said in a soothing voice, even though I was even doubting my own words. Chief Collig then came out of the back room.

"Well?" Frank asked.

"From what Biff and your father have told me, I have a sinking feeling that this is my fault," He said staring out the window.

"Your fault?" Callie said in a surprised voice. I got up and walked over near Frank.

"Yes, you see that green eyed man you are all talking about, well, his name is Grayson R. Nab. He just recently broke out of prison," the Chief went on to say, "He is known the world over for his drug smuggling. We finally caught him about six months ago but then he broke out of prison in New York. I wanted you boys to try to track him down." He said turning to Frank and I. He gave a heavy sigh, "and now Hope is missing."

"Nab, yeah, I think I've heard of him," Frank said, then he looked up at me, "wait a minute Grayson R. Nab," He said again, "Joe that license plate number Biff and Hope gave us, GRN 363, GRN..."

"Grayson R. Nab," I finished his thought, "now it's all fitting together," I exclaimed in a slightly more optimistic voice.

"We have already got an APB out on that number," The Chief informed us again.

"What if he tries to call, you know, Nab, what if he tries to call someone about Hope?" Vanessa asked as she got up from her seat and walked over to me.

"We will tap all of your phones and try to trace any call he might make," He said heading over to the phone, "I will send some of my men home with all of you."

Later that evening Frank and I were sitting in the living room. Con Riley was with us, close to the phone in case Nab called.

"I wonder if he'll call, and even if he did he's too smart to make the conversation long enough for us to trace it," Frank muttered under his breath. I nodded in agreement. Just then the phone rang and we all jumped. I got to it first.

"Hello?" I said as Con turned on his tracking equipment.

"Hey Joe, its Biff," his voice sounded almost back to its normal, jaunty self.

"Oh Biff, we thought you could be Nab," I told him.

"Disappointed? Well don't be because he just called me," Biff informed me. I saw Con's phone buzz and he motioned to Frank that he was going out to his patrol car, since the caller was obviously not Nab.

"What did he say? Did you get a trace?" I asked expecting the answer to be no.

"Yeah, actually!" He said in an excited voice, "We did, he said that he had Hope and if you two interfered any more with him and trying to catch him, she would die..." He trailed off, and his voice grew heavy with emotion.

"We have to find her, where did he call from, have you notified headquarters?" I asked.

"Well no not yet," He paused, "There was more to his message, he told me that if we tried to rescue her with the help of the police she would be killed."

I gave a heavy sigh and thought for a second, "Well I guess it's up to us then isn't it?"

"You guys are going to risk your lives to save Hope? You're crazy, there has to be another way!" Biff bellowed in a serious voice.

"Oh no," I said with a grin, "You'll be there risking your life too," I smirked. I saw Frank look at me and cock his eyebrow, "I'll call Nic, Tony, and Phil," I told him, "too bad Chet, Jerry, and your brother are out of town, we can use all the help we can get."

"What are you up to Joe Hardy?" Biff asked. I knew he had a big, questioning smile on his face.

"Just meet us over here in an hour okay? At 7:00?" I told him,

"Alright, I'll be there," Biff said with a curious voice and then hung up.

"What's going on Joe?" Frank asked me, he came over to me and looked into my eyes.

"I need to call the guys," I said trying not to make eye contact with my older brother. I picked up the phone, but Frank slammed it down before I could dial.

"You think we're going to rescue Hope by ourselves?" He said in an angry voice, "You're going to get us all killed Joe!" He boomed in my face.

"Well, if we don't then who will?" I said with a smirk.

"Uh, the police?" He said to me like I was out of my mind.

"And let them get Hope killed? I don't think Biff would appreciate that, big bro." I said, with a twinkle in my eye. "I have a plan, don't worry," I said, snatching the phone from Frank's hand.

"I know that's supposed to be a good thing, but somehow..." He paused, "By the way, does this plan of yours have anything to do with getting ourselves kidnapped by Nab?"

I gave him a wry smile, "You spoil all of my fun, you know me way to well Frank," I said as I dialed the Prito house. I could see a look of annoyance on Frank's face, "Don't worry, Frank." I said, rolling my eyes, "We'll be fine, once we're nabbed by Nab," I paused and laughed at my little joke, but Frank was clearly not amused, "Like I was saying, once he grabs us, the guys can come after him and rescue us." I said beaming at my brilliant plan.

"Well that's all wonderful," Frank said sarcastically, "But you forgot one thing, what if he catches the other guys too?"

"Uh," I paused, "Try not to think about that," I said, trying to sound confident.

"Well I'm thinking about it," He said with a stern look, which quickly turned into a grin. "But I am inclined to agree with you, I see no other way to save Hope," He admitted.

I grinned back and then called the guys, who were all willing to help out. Con Riley came back inside and told us he was needed back at the station and to call if anything else happened. Frank and I looked at each other and then agreed. At seven we all met up at our house and piled into our van. I relayed the plan to the guys who agreed it was the only way to save Hope.

"Just be careful, you guys don't know what you're up against," Phil said in a concerned voice.

"They can take care of themselves," Nic, my best friend, said slapping me on my back. Biff turned around and glanced at us from the passenger seat.

"Well, just the same, watch your back."

I smiled at Biff and then winked over at Frank. We pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse.

"Great place to hide someone," Tony said quietly, "Hey Joe? Why would this Nab guy let us know where he had Hope? I mean it just doesn't make sense?" Tony asked.

"Bait!" Nic said turning to me.

"Exactly!" I agreed, "He's using Hope to lure us into his hands, and we're going to let him."

"And that's why we're here," Phil filled in the blank.

"And that's where the plan comes in," Tony said nodding his head. Frank pulled the van behind some over grown bushes on the side of the warehouse.

"Hey guys, look," Biff said pointing to two cars sitting in the small dirt parking lot in front of the building, "There are two cars, if one belongs to Nab, then who does the other one belong too?"

"What difference does it make? We have to find Hope and put our plan into motion," Nic said.

"Could make a difference," Biff mumbled to himself. Then we went over the plan one more time. Biff, Frank, and I were to go into the warehouse and get Hope. If it went how we thought, Nab and his goons would grab me and Frank and Hope and Biff could make a run for it. Phil, Nic, and Tony would stay in the van where Biff would take Hope. Then they could follow Nab and rescue us! Or at least that's how we hoped it would happen.

"Okay, Biff, Joe, let's go." Frank said, as he stepped out of the van. The three of us walked towards the door, which was cracked open. I took out my penlight and flicked it on. Sitting a few yards away from of us, on an old wooden carton was Hope! She was bound and gagged and looked pale. Biff was the first to reach her and he ripped off the gag.

Hope's eyes were filled with fear and the first thing out of her mouth was, "It's a trap!"

"We know," Biff said pulling out his pocket knife and cutting through her bonds.

"What?" She gasped.

"We'll explain later!" I told her as Frank and I helped her to her feet. I was wondering what was taking Nab so long and what he was up to. Biff took Hope and started to run to a back door he had spotted. They had just made it out when I heard a voice from behind me that sent shivers down my spine.

"So I see you have fallen for my bait," Nab said in a sinister voice, as Frank and I spun around, "Frank, Joe." He nodded at each of us, making sure our eyes connected with his vile green ones. Two men came up behind him, they were much taller than Nab, who was a good six feet, had huge, muscular arms, and broad shoulders. I looked over at Frank. our plan was coming together just as planned. Then the unexpected happened. Five more men followed them and in each of their grasps were our friends.

"Let go of me you big oaf!" Hope hissed and struggled in her captor's arms. You could see that the man was having a tough time keeping his grip on her. Hope's temperament and stubbornness was known to all of us, and Frank often referred to her as "almost as bad as you Joe." Despite the situation we were currently in, I couldn't help but laugh at the tough time she was giving the man. But then one of the other men came over in front of Hope and backhanded her to stop her squirming. I saw Biff jerk against his captor's grip. Hope let out a gasp in shock. _That was the last straw._

With out thinking I ran toward Nab, ready to tackle him, "Let them go!" I yelled, but before I could do anything a huge fist came straight at my face and I was knocked to the ground by one of the two men behind Nab. Then I saw Frank get the same treatment and he fell to the cement beside me. Before we could regain our thoughts we were both picked up to our feet and our arms were pinned behind us. Struggling was useless, these guys were tough.

Biff, Hope, Tony, Nic, and Phil were all led into a small room and a bolt fell into place. Nab walked over to me and shoved his face close to mine.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do Joseph, trying to attack me and all," He said with a malevolent smile on his face. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Don't go near him," I heard Frank growl. Nab walked over to him and stared at him, with those evil green eyes. He chuckled.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked with a vicious smile. Frank wriggled to try to free himself from his captive's grip but it was no use.

"If you two had just stayed out of my business in the first place none of this would have happened," He said to us.

"What are you talking about? We were never in your business!" I blurted out. I felt the man's hands squeeze me even tighter.

"Well, I guess you owe most of it to Chief Collig. He was going to send you two to come and find me, and even despite my warnings you kept investigating!" He sneered. This guy was crazy!

"We never investigated! If you hadn't taken Hope then we would have never had to come here!" Frank yelled back at him.

"Shut up!" Nab snarled, "I have had just about enough of you!" The rest of the men had now gathered around behind him, "Get the cars ready!" He ordered them. We were then led outside to two waiting cars. I now remembered what Biff had said about it being strange that there were two cars. Maybe we should have listened to him. I could see what was happening, Nab was going to separate Frank and I! We were then taken in different directions.

"Say good bye to baby brother, Frank." I heard Nab telling him. I tried to break free but I was slowly losing feeling in my arms, because the man's grip was so tight. Then Nab came over to me, a devilish smile was plastered across his face.

"Big brother can't save you now Joseph," He said to me. Then a needle was thrust into my arm. I jumped and squirmed in pain, but I was losing consciousness fast.

"You and your brother are the first to try this new knock out drug of mine, I found it right before I was arrested but never got to use it," He paused, "until now!"

The last thing I remember was being thrown in the back seat of the car and then blackness came over me.


	6. Ultimatum

Spies and Green Eyes:

Chapter 6: Ultimatum

I shoved my body against the bolted door trying to open it. Tony, Phil, and Nic then took their turns at it. We were in a very small storage closet with a few dusty old boxes in it. We could hear Nab's voice as he bellowed out orders, then it grew quiet.

"Biff!" Hope shouted at me in a surprised voice. She was standing on an old box on her tip toes looking out of a small crack in the siding of the warehouse, "Biff, look!" she said, now worried. I climbed to where she was standing and peered out of the crack. The sun was just setting and I could barely see anything. I squinted and saw the two cars that I had seen earlier. Nab walked out to them, along with Joe, Frank, and the two jerks holding them. He said something to them but I couldn't make it out. I felt Hope grasp my arm.

"They're taking them in two separate cars," she croaked.

"Great, now it will be even harder to track them down," I said with a groan. We watched as the two cars sped out of the parking lot and headed in different directions.

"This door - I can't - get it - to - budge!" Nic yelled in between rams with his shoulder.

"We have to get out of here," I said to Tony, Nic, and Phil, "now! Those guys took Frank and Joe in separate cars!"

"What?" the boys gasped in unison.

"Looks like out plan is really beginning to fall apart," Phil murmured.

"I am gonna kill those jerks when we get out of here," Tony said, "_If_ we get out of here, that door is solid!"

"Here, let me try," Hope said pushing the boys out of her way. They just rolled their eyes and got away from the door. Hope stepped back and made a small run at the door and kicked it open. She stood back and beamed at us.

"Well...we loosened it for you," Nic said under his breath as he walked through the now open doorway. I couldn't help but laugh. Phil and Tony just started at Hope, wide eyed.

"What are you waiting for? Someone has to rescue Frank and Joe!" Hope said with a smug grin, "Right this way gentlemen," she said pointing out the door. I gave her a quick smile and laugh as I followed Phil and Tony out to the van.

* * *

My thoughts slowly poured back into my mind as I tried to think about what had happened to me. The first thing I remembered was Joe. I opened my eyes to try to think clearer but there was still darkness surrounding me. Gradually I regained my wits. I remembered Joe being led in the opposite direction and then a sharp pain in my arm, _my arm!_ It seethed with pain. I tried to regain my head and stand up, but then I realized I was much too weak and my hands were tied behind my back. _Nab was thorough._ I attempted to asses my surroundings but I was still dizzy from the drugs and there was absolutely no light. Then I heard a rustling and footsteps.

My head throbbed but all I could think about was Frank. Where was he? Was he still alive? How am I going to get out of this mess? My mind felt like it was on fire, but I had to think of a way out, Frank wasn't here to figure it out for me. I could see that I was in a small cell, my hands were bound but it hardly mattered because my body was too weak to move because of the drugs Nab had given me. I heard someone coming and lifted my head to see two men opening the cell door. _Some of the guys from the warehouse,_ I thought to myself. They came over and forced me to my feet. I could barely stand but managed to walk as they drug me out of the cell. I heard a familiar laugh from up ahead, _Nab._

"Ready to go Joseph?" he said in a corruptly chipper voice.

"Go where?" I managed to mutter.

"Why to see your brother of course!" Nab roared.

"Frank!" I said with a little more optimism this time.

"Yes, you see I have a bit of an ultimatum for him," Nab said with a sneer. I gave him a glare but kept my mouth shut. He shot back an equally menacing gaze. His uneven, brown hair fell in front of his devilish, green eyes, "And just to make sure there isn't any objection from you..." he then nodded to one of the men holding me. A gag was then shoved into my mouth and I was led the rest of the way to the car, Nab in front of me, with an unsettling hop in his step.

* * *

"Mr. Hardy try to calm down, I know Joe and Frank, they can take care of themselves," I said trying to reassure him. Phil was at the wheel, Hope, Nic, and Tony were in the back, and I was sitting in the front seat of the Hardy's van. We had decided to take the main street off of the road from the warehouse and ask anyone around if they had seen either car that had taken Frank and Joe. We also decided to call Mr. Hardy.

"You boys be careful, you here? If anything happens to any of you it will be my fault! Is Hope alright?" Mr. Hardy said on the other line.

"Yes she's fine, and we will be fine Mr. Hardy, don't worry," I said trying to sound calm and collected, even though I wasn't.

"Okay. Well I will notify the police about their kidnapping while you try to track down Frank and Joe," Mr. Hardy told me.

"Alright," I replied then hung up.

As we drove down the main road we stopped at a few farm houses, but no one had seen either of the cars I described. We were heading towards the Bayport city limits, and I remembered something.

"The Bayshore Diner!" I hollered. Then I turned around to face Hope. "Hope, you said that you had heard of it, can you get us there?"

"The Bayshore Diner? Biff we have more important things to think about right now than food!" Tony exclaimed, before Hope could answer me.

"No Tony, The Bayshore Diner is a clue!" She said. We then proceeded to tell them about the receipt that Callie and I had found in the garage.

"Do you really think that's where Frank and Joe are? A diner?" Nic asked.

"Well, no. But there might be a clue there to where they _are_ being held." I told him. We then drove to the outskirts of Bayport. Hope pointed out the Bayport city limits sign, and right behind it was a small building, The Bayshore Diner. We pulled into the small parking lot, there were only two other cars there. I glanced at my watch, 10:00, _that's why there is no one here_ I thought to myself. The old neon open sign flickered in the window. We walked through a beat-up, tattered screen door and a small bell rang as we entered. A young man, maybe in his early thirties with jet black hair came out of the kitchen.

"What can I do for you kids?" He asked. This guy seemed really familiar, like I had seen him around Bayport before.

"Uh we are looking for a couple of guys," Nic said, pushing his way to the front of us, "Maybe you have seen them."

This seemed to catch him off guard. He looked a little flustered and surprised at what Nic had said.

"Uh, two guys huh?" He managed to to say. I knew something was up, this guy was acting weird, he was acting guilty.

"Yeah," Phil voiced, "Two guys, one has blond hair and blue eyes, the other has brown hair and brown eyes, they're our age, have you seen them?" Phil pressed as he leaned over the counter.

The man looked nervous but then he leaned over the counter to face Phil, "No," he said in a calm, irritated voice, "I haven't seen 'em. Now if you're done interrogating me, I have a lot of work to do," He said glaring at us, and then walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah right, a lot of work to do at ten o'clock at night," I heard Tony mutter under his breath. With that we walked back out to the van. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I had a funny feeling in my gut, _something was definitely up_.

* * *

I could hear my friends outside of the kitchen door. But I couldn't do anything, I was bound and gagged, _and_ had a gun trained on me. And guess who was holding that gun? Dr. Motto, Frank was right about him. I heard the front door close and knew that my friends were gone and my chances of escape were slim. The other man came back into the kitchen, this time I could see his face. I recognized him instantly, Scott. I knew it.

"Those kids are getting too close Motto," Scott said.

"No names!" Motto replied in a harsh tone, and he shoved the gun closer to my face.

"The kid already knows our names, you even introduced yourself to him and his family!" Scott barked back. Motto nodded his head in agreement. Then Nab came in.

"Ok, I made the phone call, now we can go," he said to Scott and Motto. I was surprised that they didn't use different names around Bayport. _These guys must know that they aren't going to get caught. _I hope not.

"Come on Hardy," Motto said, pulling me to my feet, "let's go see your big brother."

* * *

I was sitting in darkness. I had worked at the ropes around my wrists for hours but to no avail. Thoughts swarmed in my mind. _How am I going to get out of here? Where is Joe? What's going to happen next? _Then a door opened and light flooded into the small room. Nab walked in, his green eyes glowing, followed my four men. Two of them were from the warehouse and I recognized the other two in a heartbeat, Motto and Scott.

"I have a little proposition for you Frank, an ultimatum so to speak," Nab said to me with a wicked smile. I didn't reply. "You see I am a business man Frank, and my business is drugs. But the police know the faces of all of my men now, because of you and your brother." He said in an angry voice. "And all of my customers know that. See, they are too afraid that they will get caught. That's why I have ensured them a new go between that the police don't know about, _you."_ Nab said with a sneer.

"No!" I said as loud as I could, despite my aching muscles. Nab just laughed.

"I thought so, that's why I have a little ultimatum for you," He said, then stepped aside. Motto and Scott came forward and in their hands was Joe. He was bound and gagged and I could see the pain and fear in his bright blue eyes. He struggled against his captures but they held their grips. I let out a small gasp.

"You see Frank, if you don't do what I say, then baby brother here will die," Nab said to me, walking closer to me and staring into my eyes. With my last ounce of strength I finally freed my hands and lunged as hard as I could at Nab, knocking him to the hard ground. The two men from the warehouse lunged at me, their fists flying. I ducked and punched one of them as hard as I could in his gut. He gave out a grunt of pain but kept coming at me. Nab was now on his feet, it was three against one. I was then apprehended by the men, I couldn't escape their vice grips. I could see the fury in Nab's face. Then his fist collided with my jaw, sending me flying to the ground. I tried to fight back again but the two men grabbed my arms again.

"Ah ah ah Frank, play nice and no one gets hurt," Nab said to me shoving his finger in my face. I saw Scott and Motto slowly dragging Joe out of the room.

"Joe," I said struggling to get free.

"Don't worry Frank, he'll be fine," He paused, "As long as you do what I want."

* * *

**_A/N: Ah! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are starting to heat up for the boys. Thanks for all of your reviews, keep 'em coming! _**


	7. A Plan of Action?

Spies and Green Eyes:

Chapter 7: Plan of Action? Or Just a Normal Stakeout?

We walked into the police station, hanging our heads. There was still no sign of Frank and Joe. Hope was quickly surrounded by her mother, father, little brother, Timmy, and a couple of Police officers, first aid kits in hand. Chief Collig was close behind.

"Biff! Is everyone okay?" he asked looking at me, Tony, Nic, and Phil.

"Fine," I said, "But we still have no idea where Frank and Joe are." I felt a firm hand rest on my shoulder and I turned around to face Mr. and Mrs. Hardy.

"You did all you could Biff," he said trying to smile, "You all did," he added turning to the rest of the guys. Hope walked over to me and embraced me in a huge hug. Her warm embrace comforted me but my mind was still racing, _where were Frank and Joe?_

"I'm sorry," she whispered to me.

"Sorry? For what?" I said in surprise.

"For getting you in this mess. If it wasn't for me, Frank and Joe would still be here, I should have been more careful, I-I..."Hope trailed off, tears welling in her sapphire blue eyes.

"No, no, no, don't be sorry Hope! It wasn't your fault," I said brushing her golden brown bangs our of her face, "It was Joe's idea to come and rescue you, they knew the risk, don't feel badly," I told her looking into her eyes. All she could manage was a small nod, before she plunged her face into my shoulder.

* * *

"Alrighty Frank, here's the deal," Nab said to me in his mechanical voice, with an evil glint in his green eyes, "all you have to do is give Oscar his money and he'll give you a package, which will then be handed over to me!"

"And if I don't?" I said, fully knowing what the answer was.

"Heh heh, well then, Frankie-boy, Scott and Motto will get to have a little fun with your little brother," He replied, his cold words made me shutter.

"I assume we have a bargain then?" Nab said to me, extending his hand and then laughing because he knew my hands were bound behind me. I slowly nodded in agreement. Then I was shoved into the back of the newly painted, now blue Camaro.

* * *

Motto had filled me in on what Nab wanted Frank to do. I knew he was only doing this to make me worry, and it was working. I just couldn't let Frank go through with it. I mean dealing drugs just wasn't his thing. There had to be some way I could get out of this mess. Sitting in my cold, dark cell I was bound hand and foot, _but hey that hadn't stopped me before._ Fortunately Motto and Scott had underestimated me and had left me unguarded, at least for the moment. I twisted the knots and tried to loosen the knots, but it was a lot easier said than done. I tried to think of other things while I scraped up my already bruised wrists attempting an escape. Vanessa. Frank. Mom and Dad. My friends. Summer vacation. Anything to keep me distracted from the pain of my raw wrists.

After at least an hour of working the ropes I was free. Now the only thing to do was to get out of this cell and where ever I was being held captive without getting caught. Again, easier said than done. I sighed and began to inspect my cell for any means of escape.

* * *

"Still nothing Fenton, I'm sorry," Chief Collig muttered to Mr. Hardy. After Hope, Tony, Nic, Phil, and I had returned we had been questioned at length about what we had seen and what had gone down at the warehouse. Patrol cars had been sent out all over Bayport to search for the Hardy brothers but we still had almost nothing to go on.

"Biff, maybe you all should go home," Mr. Hardy said nodding towards they guys and Hope, "You all have had a long night and I know you must be exhausted. Look, we can handle it for now, and if we need anything we'll call, okay?"

"But-," I started.

"No buts, you need to get some rest. It's for the best Biff. Sitting around here isn't doing anything anyways," Mr. Hardy stated, point blank. We all went our separate ways. I knew Mr. Hardy was right but I still couldn't even think of sleeping with Frank and Joe in danger. I had to do something, but I suppose the best thing right now was to get some rest, or at least try to.

The last thing I heard before walking out of the police station doors was, "Are you still up to the stakeout tonight at the place down by the docks tonight Fenton? Our undercover agent has really stumbled onto something big this time, a possible drug ring," The Chief said.

"Yes, I'll be there. We can't let this interfere with police business, this stakeout is just as important as finding Frank and Joe. Who knows? Maybe we'll come across a clue or two there," Mr. Hardy replied. I didn't think to much of it at the moment, but something inside me told me that this information would come in handy soon.

* * *

Walking around my small room I tried to find a way out before Motto or Scott, or worse Nab, got back. But despite being the sleuth I am I could still find no way to escape. The only thing I could do was wait until someone opened the door and I could attempt to jump them. _Frank wouldn't approve. He would say it's a "half baked plan." But I had to try something. _

The sound of keys jingling broke through my thoughts and I bolted up behind the door. A sliver of light danced onto the cell floor and I stayed deadly silent in my hiding place.

"Joe? Hey..." Motto exclaimed. But before he could say any more I was on top of him and his head went down hard to the cement ground. _That was easier than I expected._ With that I ran out of the room, still a little disoriented by the bright hallway lights. _Where am I?_

Then I saw a door and some stairs. Running with all my might I sprinted up the stairs two at a time and reached for the door handle at the top, but was nearly knocked back down them when the door opened right when I reached it.

"Now where do you think you're going Mr. Hardy?" Nab's cold voice seeped into my ears. _Oh damn. This was not how my plan was intended to end._

* * *

Sitting handcuffed in the back seat of Nab's car in between his two thugs was the last place I wanted to be right now. But all I could think about was Joe. _He better be okay or there will be hell to pay. _

We had been driving for almost an hour. Surprisingly enough I hadn't been blind folded so I tried very hard to see where we were. But after the first half an hour I knew what was going on. Nab was circling back and forth through the streets outside of Bayport...just to confuse me, and unfortunately is was working. I kept seeing the same street signs again and again and eventually I had no idea where we were.

Glancing at the rear view mirror I caught Nab's stone cold gaze. He just laughed because he knew I had no clue as to where we were or where we were going. About a half an hour later we stopped at an old, white house. Huge vines crept up the siding and billowed out from the front porch. The windows were fogged over with dirt and grime and the front path was cracked and split in two. Crab grass had taken over the front yard and weeds were visible everywhere.

I looked to the front porch, straining to see the front door. However there were no signs of a house number or address anywhere. _I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this one._

"Why are we stopping here?" the man on my right questioned.

"I just want to be sure that my leverage is still where I want it to be," Nab said from the driver's seat in a steely voice. _Leverage? Oh my God, Joe!_

* * *

Jumping into the Hardy's van, I proceeded to drive it back to their house. The streets of Bayport were eerily silent. Questions danced in my head as I drove. _What was going to happen to Frank and Joe? Were they okay? I wonder if the stakeout Mr. Hardy is going on has anything to do with Grayson Nab? He's a drug dealer right? So maybe the guy that the police are tracking is part of Nab's outfit? Or maybe I am just jumping to conclusions. Better not get my hopes up about finding Frank or Joe tonight...but I will find them...I hope. _The crisp sound of my phone broke through the silence and my thoughts.

"Biff here."

"Biff it's Mr. Hardy."

"Any word about Frank or Joe?"

"No not yet, sorry to call you, I should have said something at the station."

"It's okay Mr. Hardy, what's up?"

"Well for a few weeks now one of our inside agents has been undercover in a drug ring. Tonight is the big night where we, hopefully, catch the bad guys and shut it down. Usually Frank and Joe would be here but...anyways I was wondering..."

"Of course I'll help you out tonight, just name the time and place and I'll be there."

"What? How?"

"I overheard your conversation with Chief Collig."

"Oh, well yes, so you'll come with me? Like I said, Frank and Joe would usually be here to assist us but...okay then, well great! I'll pick you up at around 9 okay?"

"Sounds good Mr. Hardy, thanks."

"No thank _you _Biff, I'll see you at nine. Good bye."with that the phone went dead. _Wow my first real case. And working along side the famous Fenton Hardy to boot. I just hope my feelings about Nab are right, and maybe tonight we will kill two birds with one stone._

* * *

"I had a feeling that you would try to escape Joseph," Nab said to me, "That's why I came back to check on you, and it's a good thing I did too! Or else you would be out squealing on me. You know Joey, Frank is the only reason you are still alive."

"Nice," I choked out sarcastically, despite the tightness of my restraints. I was now securely tied to a horizontal pipe that ran across the back wall of my cell. My feet were shackled to two metal rings on the floor. I could hardly move but I managed to glance to my right and attempted to flex my arm.

"Oh Joe, I know it's not very comfortable, but we can't have you getting away again. Besides you'll be free, just as soon as Frank does his job," Nab said to me standing up right in front of my face, "And I have a good feeling that big brother will come through for you," he whispered coldly into my ear. Nab patted me on the cheek and left the cell leaving me in almost total darkness to contemplate what would happen next. _Shit...shit, shit, shit._

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them! Also sorry to those who don't care for profanity, but I had to do it, sorry. Please review! There'll be another chapter up tomorrow I promise! Thanks!**_


	8. No Need For Leverage

Spies and Green Eyes

Chapter 8: No Need for Leverage Anymore:

"I'm glad you decided to come along Biff," Mr. Hardy said to me as we drove along towards Barmet Bay and the docks. Sitting in his brown four door sedan we discussed the stakeout. Mr. Hardy explained that an undercover agent had been working closely with a man named Oscar, who was a suspected drug dealer. The "spy" so to speak, didn't have any real proof that Oscar dealt with drugs but he did have enough circumstantial evidence to organize a stakeout. Oscar had befriended the undercover cop and was finally letting him come along on one of his "business trips," and that's where we come in.

We pulled into the small lot outside a boathouse at the docks. There was only one other car in the lot. There may have been other police cars parked somewhere else but I didn't see them, and that's how it was supposed to be. Mr. Hardy and I got out of his car and I followed him to a small break in the building. We climbed through the crack and into a small room filled with wooden boxes and a few other cops dressed all in black. We went and stood behind some large crates and waited in silence. _This is it. _

"Your little brother is quite the escape artist Frank," Nab said, sliding back into the drivers seat.

"If you touch him I swear..."

"Now, now Frank, he's fine. That is as long as you keep up the end of your bargain." Nab said with an evil glint in his green eyes. His ominous stare seemed to almost fog up the rear view mirror as he gazed at me in the back seat. Then the sound of a phone vibrating broke the silence.

"Hello," Nab said to the person on the other line, "Do you have what I need?...good... you're what?...you can't bring someone along!...I don't care if he's an associate...fine...yeah I got him...don't worry he'll cooperate...no I'm _not_ going to blow this...just calm down and just do your job Oscar...we'll be there in a few minutes..."

* * *

After waiting in the small room for about half an hour, we heard a car pull up outside. I glanced over at Mr. Hardy, whose eyes were almost black, and I could tell he was deep in thought. I heard two men talking as they walked up to the boat house.

"So this is where it all happens huh?" The first man said, his voice quiet but excited. _That must be the undercover cop._

"Yeah, this is it. But we will probably be relocating soon, I have a feeling that the police are on to us," the second man said, his voice was louder and more gruff than the first, it was definitely the Oscar fellow. _You have no idea how close we are Oscar, no idea._

* * *

"Well, go on," Nab said, pushing me in the small of my back with the icy tip of his gun. I walked closer to the old boat house, brown paper packet in hand and I knew exactly what was in it, _drugs._

"C'mon Hardy, quit dragging your feet," the man to my left said grasping my arm and squeezing it. We neared the wooden door to the decrepit old building, rotting from the salty sea air. I realized as I entered the gun on my back was conspicuously absent.

"Over here," I heard a voice from my right as we slowly walked further into the structure. I looked up and saw a man standing about 5'8" in front of me. His hostile gray eyes dug into me as he gave me a quick once over.

"So, the famous Frank Hardy, you know your father's been looking for me for quite some time," the man, who I now realized was Oscar, said to me, taking the packet from my hands, "you know it's kind of ironic, you working for Nab now, aiding me, all the while you daddy has no clue where to find us."

"I am _not_ working for either of you," I spat in his face, which earned me a slap in the face.

"You better learn to mind your elders Hardy, especially in the business..." Oscar started to say, but I soon heard a scuffle behind me and felt my arms go free.

"FREEZE!" a voice yelled from behind me. As I whirled around I came face to face with the barrel of a gun, and behind it was my father.

* * *

"Come on Motto, just let me go, you don't really want this on your conscience do you?" I said as Motto glared at me. He had been sitting in the small room with me for the past hour and I hadn't shut up since.

"Listen kid, you better shut up, or I'll, I'll..." he threatened for about the tenth time.

"You'll what? Kill me? I don't think Nab would like that very much," I said, enjoying messing with him, "He needs me for...leverage...right?" Just then Motto's cell phone rang.

"Motto here...yeah...yeah I understand...got it...uh huh...I promise...I told you _I promise _I won't do anything until you get here," Motto said, as he walked closer towards me, a vicious smile on his face. When he told whoever was on the other line "I promise" he held up crossed fingers in front of my face. Then he hung up the phone and cracked his knuckles. Knots grew in my stomach and a lump in my throat. Motto's eyes became increasingly devilish and he gave a small demonic laugh. I began to struggle even more against my bonds, but Motto's hand shot up under my chin and squeezed a little around my neck. He lifted my head so I had to look him in the eyes.

"There's no need for leverage anymore," he said and began squeezing my wind pipe even harder.

* * *

"Dad! How did you...? Where did you...? But you...?" I stuttered when I saw my father, Biff, Con Riley, and four other police officers come out and immediately arrest Oscar and my captors.

"It's okay son, we'll explain it on the way to the police station," he said as I hopped in the front seat of my fathers car, still in shock.

"Boy am I glad to see you," Biff said from the back seat.

"Likewise," I replied and then a thought jumped into my head, "Oh crap, Joe!"

* * *

I was on the verge of passing out when the door opened and Scott came in.

"I just got a call from Nab, he told me to keep an eye on you so you don't hurt..." Scott began, but was cut off when he looked up and saw Motto strangling the life out of me. For once I was glad to see Ray Scott.

"HEY!" he shouted, racing over and pulling Motto off of me. I began coughing and breathing heavily to catch my breath.

"What did you do that for?" Motto hollered in Scott's face.

"Boy, it's a good thing Nab called me, or else we would _both_ be in hot water, and all because of your temper. Geeze man, you promised you wouldn't do anything until Nab got back," Scott said, attempting to keep his cool.

"Why couldn't you just let me finish him off?" Motto wined, "He was taunting me, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Use your head!" Scott yelled.

Their arguing was really starting to make my head pound. The lack of oxygen was really getting to me by now and my numb arms and legs weren't helping. I once again tested the strength of my bonds and realized that I was simply too weak to try and loosen them any further. Nab had done a good job securing them. I let out an angry groan as Motto and Scott kept feuding about why Motto shouldn't just kill me now, and I hoped for all it was worth that Scott would hold his ground in the fight. I had to try and find a way out of this little, well not so little, _huge_ predicament I was in. Because if I didn't who knows what would happen to me?

"Well what use is he to us now?" Motto inquired.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that," I rasped at the two bickering men.

"Shut up!" they both demanded in unison.

"No, no, the boy has a right to know," came a chilling voice from the doorway. Nab was back.

* * *

**Bayport Police Station:**

"That's all _wonderful_," I said sardonically after my father had filled me in on the nights events, "but we still have to find Joe!"

"We know, we know, calm down Frank," my father said in a futile way to appease me.

"Do you have any idea where Joe might be?" Biff asked from his seat next to me.

"Well, we did stop off at this old house on the way to meet Oscar. I'm guessing Joe was inside, but I don't know if he's there anymore or where the house is for that matter," I explained trying to keep my cool. Then we heard the phone ring. Officer Riley was the closest to it so he answered. I knew immediately who it was when Con's face scrunched and he waved at the other officers to try and trace the call, it was Nab.

"Yeah, he's right here," Con said and then handed the phone to my father, who put the phone up in between us so I could here too.

"Where's my son Nab?" my father said cooly into the phone.

"It's good to speak to you too Mr. Hardy," Nab said mockingly into the phone, "He's right here...Dad?" came Joe's voice on the other line.

"Joe! Joe are you okay?" my dad implored worriedly.

"A little freaked out, but I'll live..." Joe replied.

"He won't be alive much longer if you don't follow my orders Hardy," Nab barked. Hearing that made me cringe. _We have to save Joe, no matter what._

"What do you want me to do?" my father asked with an exasperated sigh. I heard Nab let out a low laugh.

"Very good. Now listen carefully..."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone reviewing this story. It's about 90 done already but it was my first HB fanfict, so thanks for all your advice and reviews! There's about 3-4 more chapters left!**_


	9. A Spy

Chapter 9: A Spy:

"You what?" Chief Collig's voice rang through his small office.

"We had to agree Chief, Joe's life is at stake!" I yelled back at the fuming man.

"Frank's right Ezra. But don't worry I'm sure everything will work out," my father put in.

At this point we were all just a little stressed out. Biff had been there every second to help out and by now he and I were both mentally and emotionally drained. Nab's demands were way over the top. He had told dad that a plane was to be ready for him and his associates, namely Motto and Scott, to be taken out of the country. He already had a pilot lined up for the job. Dad and Chief Collig were told to drop all charges and all investigations on him and his dealers. Of course his demands made sense, you know for a drug smuggling maniac, but still he was definitely crazy to think we trusted him.

But of course we all knew it could never be that easy. For one thing how were we supposed to know that after Nab's demands were met he wouldn't just kill Joe right then and there? And secondly how did _he_ know that we wouldn't show up with swarms of police? It just didn't make sense. Joe's life was at stake and we were dealing with a man who's requests were only half thought out.

* * *

I was escorted, well not escorted, dragged to the waiting jet. I really really hated these guys now. They were manipulating my father, I was a pawn in Nab's sick plan.

"Joseph, how nice of you to join us!" Nab said as we entered the plane.

"Like I have a choice," I muttered in defiance. Scott who was holding my right arm, slammed the end of his gun down...hard, on the back of my skull.

The sun was shining but I was seeing stars...then darkness.

* * *

I regained consciousness slowly realizing that a huge shadow loomed over me. Before I could yell out a huge hand clamped over my mouth. As my mind slowly cleared I recognized the man as Scott. I squirmed under his grasp but something about him was different. His cold demeanor was gone, only a friendly, slightly nervous looking face peered down at me.

"Shhhh. My name isn't Scott, it's Ackart, Benjamin Ackart," he explained in a soft British accent. By now my head was spinning from both the large bump on the back of my head and what this man was telling me. Slowly Scott...er...Ackart, removed his hand so I could speak.

"How do I know your not just lying again? How can I trust you! You tried to kill me!" I hissed, careful to keep my voice down as to not alert anyone else. He pulled a badge out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"I am a spy for INTERPOL. I've been undercover in the U.S. for over six months. I've managed to in infiltrate a major drug ring. It spans all the way from Bayport, to New York City, to London. Your police Chief, Ezra Collig, has been working closely with us and the NYPD," he informed me as I studied his badge. So far Benjamin Ackart seemed ligament. I nodded and handed the identification back to him. He gave me a reassuring smile as he realized I seemed to trust him.

"But still, Mr. Ackart, you almost killed me back there," I pointed out rubbing the back of my head. Ackart helped me sit up and examined the lump on my head.

"Sorry about that. I had to keep my cover. It doesn't look too bad," he apologized. I shook my head to clear the rest of the fog.

"So now what do we do?" I whispered looking around. We were in a small room in the back of the plane. A storage area.

"Well I'm sorry to do this to you Joseph but I have to keep playing the role of the 'bad guy.' But when we land both Nab and Motto will be taken into police custody. I've already informed Scotland Yard," he explained. At this point I didn't really have any other options but to trust him. I mean how much more trouble could I get into?

"Ah good your awake!" I heard the chilling voice of Nab from the doorway. He snapped his fingers at Benjamin, who now had regained his menacing look, "Bring him," Nab ordered.

"Come on," Ackart yelled for Nab's benefit but gave me a small wink after his "boss" had turned around. I understood that he had to keep up his cover, so I allowed myself to be practically dragged out to the small passenger cabin where Motto and Nab were waiting.

I must have been out for a long time because I could already detect the pressure changing in the cabin, signifying the aircraft's decent. I noticed, not really to my surprise, a semi-automatic, lying menacingly on the table next to Motto. Only an inch or two away from his hand. It sent a chill down my spine.

"You're not gonna kill me are you?" I asked sardonically. But then I saw Motto give his boss a wan smile.

"Well, you know Joseph, criminal's aren't known for keeping their word," Nab grabbed the gun and pointed it between my eyes, "And you're pretty useless to us now."

* * *

_**A/N: Short I know, but I've been busy with The Forgotten Year...but still hope you liked it! A little cliffy huh?**_


End file.
